Becoming the Night Walker Breaking the War
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: Squeal To War of Vampire and Vampire Hunters.
1. Kerry

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 1: Kerry's Thoughts

In Transylvania, one of the vampire covens, one of the largest. After the war was over, things were chaotic. Some decided to go into a coven until it all settled down. That's where we went, me and Michel that is. Ten years in this coven and I'm tired of it. What they do here is raise a generation of humans to be food. They're doomed since birth. I really hate that. Michel knows that as well. And I'll leave without him because I'm leaving very soon. After that one incident where I hadn't fed in almost two weeks scared him to death and threw a girl at me demanding me to drink.

I'm going back to a city where a fate of death like this is not for sure at birth. I'm trying to get Michel to come too. I don't know if he will. Like I said, with or without him. It would hurt if I left him though. The war lasted 60 years after I became a vampire that one night. Something I don't regret. Michel has always been there. Now its 70 years.

I really love him….Maybe he'll follow me someday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Intro to squeal guys. Review for me


	2. Five Years in the Coven

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 2: Five Years in the Coven

I sat on the window seat, with the sea breeze in my face. I traced with my finger, the bite mark on my wrist. It symbolizes marriage when you're a vampire. Michel has a bite mark on his wrist as well. Then we put our writs together and the blood flows together.

But we didn't do that after that one night. It happened about 30 years later. It was in the middle of the war. Michel and I are still together. Five years in this coven. We are still getting organized again. Who was turned. Who was killed. Finding the new generation of hunters. The war may have seemed organized in the beginning. Or maybe it was chaotic. But things only got worse after that. That's why so many fled to a coven. That's why Michel insisted on it. And so we sit and wait.

"Kerry," I heard a soft voice and then a hand that use to seem cold, but now just seems normal.

I turned my head up, already knowing it was Michel. He had grown only softer towards me over the years. "Come on," he said softly, nodding his head in the direction he wanted to take while winding his fingers around mine. I stood up and leaned against him as he brushed a kiss against my cheek.

I always felt guilty around this time. Since there are no streets to hunt, its one big castle out in the country, some brought humans to you know, breed. And that was dinner. When they were old enough to understand we would feed off of them. Usually the youngest is 19. It's sometimes goes as low as 16 if we get desperate. We do this so they understand the choice that's given to them and so that they fully understand. I don't know what's worse: not wait for them to understand the horror, or let them see this line of horror so they can understand and make their own choice.

"YOU GET BACK! DON'T TAKE HER!" I heard a women scream with pain, something that makes my stomach turn. They pine on this, because they know it will happen someday.

And then a girl is given to me, shaken with fear and is crying. Michel knows I hate it. He has always known. I tried to hide it…until the first few weeks here we made love and he bit me, seeing my thoughts on it; on everything. He's been concerned for me since then. Knowing me, I'll do something stupid.

But when all that is done and the sun is almost up, we lay in a dark room together and he holds me with promises that one day we'll leave and go live on our own again.

I was brought to reality that we weren't quite close to sun-up with Michel's blue eyes intensely on me, holding this girl. I sighed and pushed her against the wall and bit her. Her memories were only swirled with horrors. I drained her and she didn't take the offer. They rarely do.

"Come on," Michel said, snapping me from my thoughts. He took my hand and led me outside where the moon was bright and the night still young.

We sat on the cobblestone up against a fountain. The sound of water made me relax. I leaned into Michel as he entwined his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He vaguely traced my wrist with the mark with his fingertips and kissed my ear with his cool breath.

"I want to leave," I whispered.

"I know," he acknowledged.

"Their memories are nothing but horrors and it's our fault. I want happiness at least in these peoples lives……Something they will never have." I drifted off with what I was saying and it went quiet. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Soon," he finally promised. I laid my head against his shoulder and stared at the moon.


	3. The First Kill

Chapter 3: The First Kill

Vampires do dream. Sometimes I dream of the past and sometimes I dream of a hopeful future to get out of here.

Tonight I dreamt of my first kill. It was the same night I was made a vampire. I remember: Halloween Night. Classic. Almost cliché. Michel and I locked hands that night and walked the streets passed little kids with their parents saying 'Trick or Treat.' We also passed teenagers being stupid and what stupid teenagers do on this night, egging and such. It was all new to me, my senses. I was afraid I'd lose control because of thirst and thought this wouldn't be a good place in the crowded streets. But Michel had enough confidence in himself to stop me if I did. And it would just look like we were being stupid, I suppose. I was unable to distinguish Michel's heart from the rest. It was like a collage of heartbeats stranded together. He told me that I would get better at being able to separate the heartbeats. It takes time and concentration till it becomes natural.

Our hands entwined together and we stopped at this car parked on the road with a couple of people in it. He opened the door for me and I got it. He followed after.

"And who is this lovely lady?" the guy who was in the driver asked.

"This is Kerry. She needs her first." Michel stated calmly. I guess 'first' was 'first kill', which the two guys up front, knew and nodded. The guy started the car and pulled out from a parallel park. He slowed and watched for the little kids.

As we drove along, I felt a sharpness in my stomach. I inhaled deeply and leaned over. Michel looked over at me. "Michel…" I trailed off in a new pain that I couldn't describe.

He took hold of my hand and told me slowly, "Kerry, it's a hunger pain. You won't get them if you keep a steady diet. The only reason why you're having one now is because you were just turned and you need to feed."

I only nodded and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him. "You're going to be okay," he whispered.

We soon stopped to a place I was familiar. It was that nicely decorated southern home, the place I found out Michel could read my mind after taking my blood. There were some cars parked around it as well.

We got out and Michel took my hand, leading me to the steps, while the other two guys hung back and talked to someone who was outside roaming around the area. Guard, perhaps?

As we walked through the front door, I was soon being able to make sense of the heartbeats. I could tell there were than more several humans in the house. And one of them was in front of me. I tried to lurch, no longer able to control it. I was hungry like never before and the heartbeat set me off. Michel, though, wrapped his arms around my waist and had a grip on me but I don't think I was going to calm down. My inner conscious wanted to, but I just couldn't. I fought to break free of Michel. It was when I heard the sharp, "Kerry!" That seemed to snap me out of it. I stopped and stood blankly, feeling the hunger pain rumble in my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I said blankly.

"It's alright," Michel said calmly, still with a death grip on my waist. "Are _you_ alright?"

I just nodded with a blank stare then said, "Yes."

With that he began to unwind his arms around my waist, taking hold of my wrist and taking me down the steps of the basement. This was where normal heartbeats were at, at least more of them.

"Give me someone you don't need anymore," Michel said to guy playing cards. I recognized him. But he was just a face in the crowd.

He looked up and saw me, "First time?" he asked. Why do people assume that? Well, I guess they haven't really.

"I recognize you. You're Kerry. The human girl we couldn't touch." I just nodded, staring at him blankly.

He stood up with a grin on his face and unlocked the creepy cell that was down here. He thought for a moment and then grabbed a guy who yelped out surprised. "We were going to kill him. Nothing useful in him." Michel took hold of the guy who began to struggle.

I followed after Michel where he walked through a door, not leaving the basement. There were three steps we walked down. It was a whole other room completely underground. We didn't switch the light on, I realize, because we could both see in the dark.

Michel grabbed hold of the guy's arms and leaned on the wall and he began to tell me a series of instructions, like where to bite. He also told me to just drain him fully and not worry about giving the offer, because he wouldn't take it.

I was scared, and I think he knew, but my thirst overruled. I bit into him and he screamed out. In the middle of it, I could hear my name. I finally was able to break away and look at Michel. "Kerry, you're hurting him. You need to learn how to bite without hurting them." I remembered how it felt when I was bitten and it hurt. They guy was still screaming out. I looked at Michel with panicked eyes.

"It's alright," he reassured, "Just bite him again and watch how you are biting him."

I nodded and leaned in again. He was still screaming, but towards the end, the screaming got calmer and his breathes just turned into deep inhales, no sharpness in it. And soon after he became more then limp and Michel called for me again and I broke away.

"He's dead now. Don't drink from someone after they're dead." He let the body slide to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I whispered softly.

He then took my hand and led me back upstairs. I saw the same human person that I had lunged at, reclining on a couch. It was a guy in his early 30ties it looked. He looked up at me from what he was reading, slightly startled to see me. Michel didn't even glance at him and kept me moving forward.

Michel moved me to the outside where he got in a car and I just followed right into the passenger side. He then asked me if I was alright. He stared at the steering wheel when he said this and as he waited for my answer.

"Yes. Of course I am." I whispered. I just killed a man…I felt so weird, like an out of boy experience.

He looked at me. His eyes were intense blue, only full of concern. He then leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. He then pulled back and started the car. He mumbled something about staying at Reid's for the rest of the night and for the day.

After driving down sometime, I said out loud, worried and in a hasty kind of way, "You won't leave me, Michel?" I asked, looking at him. He hit the brakes on the empty road and looked at me. "Will you?" I asked quietly, trying to turn away from his intense stare.

"No," he said hoarsely. I swear, it sounded like he choked on that, like he was utterly shocked about what I had just said. He's usually smug about my insecurities, but not at this particular moment; not this particular question.

"I was just…making sure." That's when he leaned in and kissed my forehead, stroking my arm.

That's where I wake up.

Michel's arms were wrapped around me and I felt him exhale as I awoke. After all these years, he hasn't left. I snuggled up against his chest before he got up. I could feel his eyes looking at me, slightly surprised, slightly amused. He grasped me tighter and pulled me close.

The days here are boring because this isn't a life really, it's just surviving. I ponder on the past, because the past was eventful. It's what got me here.

No matter how bad it is here, I have Michel. And that makes any day worth living, or in our case, continuing our existence.


	4. Death Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Companions of the Night. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 4: Death Wish

"Damn-it, Kerry!" the frustrated voice yelled out. Then there was a crash of a beautiful crystal vase. I jumped from it as it slammed into the wall next to me.

"Stop being like this, Kerry!" he demanded.

I shook my head, looking into his intense blue eyes. He made a stride this way towards me, and I moved out of his path more towards the side. He caught hold of my shoulder and shoved me against the wall. I saw glint of anger in his eyes and then he sighed, making his eyes turn just cold. "You're too cold, Kerry. I know you know this. This is a death wish."

"I don't want to anymore…" I trailed off, trying to get away from his eyes that were burning into me. His grip got tighter on my shoulder, "Besides, I fed three nights ago."

He gritted his teeth and then shouted, unable to contain himself, "LIAR!" I didn't jump even though he was right there in my face.

"Michel…" I began softly, but he cut in.

"Two weeks, Kerry…Two fucking weeks!" he was frustrated with me and upset and worried. I could see the mixed emotion in his eyes. "I CAN'T let you do that." He yelled in my face. "Not to yourself! It's temporary and you know that!" his voice was sharp but with concern.

I began to slide to the floor to sit on the cold marble, but I was even colder then it. He guided me down and sat, still facing me.

"Is it because you're my maker?" I asked softly.

He seemed baffled at that for a moment and recovered, grabbing my wrist, "Maybe it's more of this," he said softly now, tracing the bite mark on my wrist, "then that."

"Either way, both?" I asked, now in a daze as I felt another hunger pain come on. Something far worse then I have ever experienced.

Before he could answer, I clutched onto his wrist as tightly as I could to make the pain in me ease. I closed my eyes real tight and waited for it to be over. It felt like my whole body shook. I felt Michel's arms wrap around me. He felt so much warmer now.

I realized that I was up off the ground and he was carrying me. I didn't open my eyes, but heard him kick a door open.

"Get someone for her to feed off of now!" Michel yelled with urgency. I clung to him unconsciously.

I then shook my head as I heard a girl scream. I felt Michel grab my chin and I could feel him looking down at me intensely. He dropped me to the floor gently.

I heard the girl scream out again. By then, I realized my hunger pain was gone and I cracked an eye open. Michel had grabbed the girl and threw her at me.

"Kerry…" he growled looking at me as I just sat there. The girl stood there looking at me for a moment, terror in her eyes. She knew what would happen if she ran.

"Kerry!" Michel barked, "If you don't drink then you're going to die! Is that what you want?!" I could feel the urgency in his voice.

"Please, Kerry," I finally heard him drop to a whisper. His eyes swirled in nothing but pain.

I finally slowly stood up and took the girl in my hands, turning us so her back was against the wall and not mine. She just was so confused.

As I leaned in, the girl asked in a tremble, "I have a choice right?"

I pulled back. I was surprised. I had never heard someone ask that before. I may have had my mouth hanging open. But I finally nodded.

I stared at her, waiting for her to acknowledge that fact.

She finally said, almost choking it out "I just wanted to be sure."

I stared at her for a few more seconds then I finally leaned in and heard her pulse. I sunk my teeth into her and she let out a hiss of pain but then she relaxed her body. Like everyone else, she saw all horrors. But she was also curious in ways I hadn't seen up until now. She was especially curious with me and what was going on. She was debating on taking the offer…

I finally pulled back with her completely drained, but enough so she can have a choice. To my surprise, when I held my wrist to her mouth, she took it. I gasped out loud. To have someone here take the offer was so rare. It hasn't happened in so long. It hasn't happened since me and Michel has gotten here.

I sat there staring at her in disbelief. Michel's arm then appeared and pulled me up. He pulled me away from her and back to our room. I walked in as he turned and shut the door. He stood there, not facing me, leaning his head against the closed doors. I sat on the bed, looking at him.

"How could you?" he whispered, still not looking at me.

I turned away from his stiff body. I felt him walk over when I did that. He sat down next to me.

"You can't do that, Kerry," he said to me softly, but sternly. He paused for a moment and I turned to look at him, "It scares me way too much. _You_ scared me today. I thought…" he trailed off, "I knew that you weren't feeding. I knew you were lying. But…I was hoping…but it wasn't…I thought it would be too much for you to handle and you would break your fast soon. But two weeks, Kerry…" he trailed off yet again. "That's too long. That's deadly."

I turned away from him again. I couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes. But he grabbed my chin and yanked it towards him, "What the hell possessed you to do that?"

"This place did…" I replied softly.

"Please don't do it again. I don't think I can stand to see you like that. I could barely today."

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly.

He let my chin go and he began to rub my cheek. He leaned in looking at me intensely. His lips crashed down onto mine deeply. I kissed him back as he slowly laid me onto the bed, where we made love.

And when it was almost sun up and I was in the crook of Michel's arm, he whispered to me, "Being your maker has nothing to do with it. If that was the thing, if you wanted to die…then that was that. But you…" he grabbed my wrist with his mark, "this is the reason. Because I love you. It pains me to think of what you were trying to do." He pulled me closer, "Just a few more years, Kerry, and we'll leave. But please, don't ever do that again."

I nodded, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head.

He cared enough to yell at me.

He cared enough to make me kill again.

He cared enough to save me from a death wish that wasn't worth it…


	5. Author's Note

I am so sorry people. I have time and time again reread my squeal...and nothing...my page is blank...It's not like I have a few sentences on the next chapter that can guide me a bit. It's just blank. BLAH.

So I'm stuck here. You're welcome to help me; give me ideas...though I DO have a layout for the story...at the moment, I'm just stuck...God help me.

So, I have no idea when I'll be updating it...I guess when an inspirational idea hits me? idk...hopefully soon though. I really don't like waiting this long on updates...considering that last time I updated was August 22nd...and that's just sad people.

Lots of love

Nicole


End file.
